minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Falling
The Falling was a massive catastrophic event that took out a considerable chunk of the Minecraftian Confederacy. The Confederates were completely unaware of the looming threat, and the attack that followed was unprecedented. History Early Developments Prior to the Falling, most of the Confederacy's outer colonies experienced an abnormally long period of peace and prosperity. Soon, however, Confederate defense forces were receiving word of increased mob attacks on outposts and shipyards. When the fringe fleets implored the Confederate High Council to increase their defenses, they were dismissed as "overestimating the enemy". In truth, the Confederacy DID overestimate the mobs, thinking them to be few in number. Destruction of the Outer Fleets Without warning, teams of mobs slowly and stealthily infiltrated the various fleets surrounding the fringe. This way, they were able to disable fleets and neutralize outposts without drawing any attention. With this, Herobrine began massing together a majority of his forces, which have remained in hiding for a considerable amount of time. The Surprise Attack As if God himself struck against them, the Confederacy began facing more and more mob attacks. However, the fleets were slowly crumbling from the inside, and were helpless to do anything. Almost without warning, trillions of mobs began entering Confederate space, destroying billions of lives on every world they encountered. The Confederate High Council realized that they should have listened to the fringe fleets, but seeing as they were too late, there was only one option left. The Council sent various commodores to various systems, and ordered the destruction of entire worlds, regardless of civilian casualties. With this, they were able to fend off some of the mobs, but lost a considerable portion of their empire. Aftermath Since the attacks were sudden and brutal, a majority of the fringe population was wiped out. Of the billions living in the fringe, a few thousand at most managed to escape. Some of the survivors of these lost worlds include the famed Arcadian regiment, who still serve the Union to this day. The Union has even managed to re-terraform Arcadia. Another regiment, the Drexheim Grenadiers, also managed to survive in exile for a time. However, the surviving members of the Grenadiers were hunted down by the Confederacy and executed for deserting their positions. Any surviving Grenadiers that weren't hunted down never made it to UHG space, and instead went into hiding, living the rest of their lives on the run. As for the worlds themselves, many were never re-terraformed, and most even forgotten. Save for Arcadia, every former colony in the former fringe has been quarantined and erased from Union records, save for those accessible only to members of the Senate, military officials, and Notch himself. Worlds That Fell Victim All of these victim worlds, save for Arcadia, have been left uninhabited and erased from public records. * Arcadia - Unlike other worlds that fell during the Falling, Arcadia was the only one to be re-colonized. * Drexheim V * Schwartz-Hapsburg III * Helkerk * Waterhal * Morgansburg * Dravin * Monanagh * Surdorf * Martives * Airedale * Accrington * Arcton * Port Azmarin * Harrington's Hope Category:Wars Category:Union Canon